White Fire
White Fire (white - biały, fire - ogień) – ponysona użytkowniczki Natuldusia. Chodzi do 4 klasy podstawówki. Mieszka w Ponyville blisko szkoły. Założycielka klubu SWS. Powstanie White powstała z początku dla mamy Natuldusi, lecz po paru miesiącach autorka kucyka postanowiła, że będzie to jej ponysona Za namową koleżanki. Ponysoną miała być Melody . Powstała na wakacjach 2014 roku, na dachu garażu babci Jasi. Autorka myślała nad kucykiem. Miał być ładny i przede wszystkim miał mieć ciekawą historię. Gdy wymyśliła kucyka zostało do wymyślenia imię i to był dopiero problem. Autorka chodziła po ogrodzie i myślała: :– Może Sweet Fire? Nie, zbyt podobne do imienia wonderbolta. Może Rose Fire? Nie, to nudne. thumb|258px Myślała i myślała i wymyśliła White Fire Cud, że wymyśliłam... . Charakter Koleżeńska White jest koleżeńska. Nigdy nie zraniła uczuć swoich przyjaciółek Nie licząc Karoliny xD . Zawsze stara się pomuc. Pomocna WF zawsze pomaga innym. Nigdy nie zostawiła kogoś w potrzebie. Wesoła Zawsze uśmiechnięta. Smuci się bardzo żadko. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon White ma pomarańczowo-czerwono-żółtą grzywę i ogon. Kiedyś miała kręconą grzywę, lecz teraz ona jest prosta. Znaczek Znaczek Whi przedstawia płomyk ognia. Zdobyła go na biwaku . Był piękny poranek. White zapisała się na biwak Bo jest zapisana na harcerstwo , który miał się tego dnia odbyć. Była już na miejscu, ale było dość zimno i nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy rozpalą ognisko. Zobaczyła Dorosłą klacz, która przedstawiła się im jako Combustion Process i powiedziała, że to ona organizuje biwak. Klacz przywitała wszystkich i poszli do lasu. Zbliżała się noc. Wszystko już było gotowe, ale dorosła klacz nie mogła rozpalić ogniska, ponieważ dużo ostatnio padało i całe drewno było mokre. Wtedy podeszła White i jakoś jej się udało, za pierwszym razem. Combustion była zdziwiona, tak jak reszta kucyków, klacz podeszła bliżej ognia, żeby się przyjrzeć. Po chwili, zauważyła, że pali się jej kurtka. White też to zauważyła i na szczęście zgasiła ogień. Wtedy okazało się, że potrafi kontrolować ogień i zdobyła swój znaczek. Oczy White ma oczy koloru niebieskiego lub morskiego. Kolor oczu się jej zmienia Dlatego, bo pewnego dnia złamała mi się morska kredka i musiałam narysować inny kolor xD . Zależy od samopoczucia. Gthumb|290pxdy jest spokojna - niebieskie. Gdy jest zdenerwowana - morskie. Sierść Sierść Whi jest koloru białego. Historia Narodziny i dzieciństwo White urodziła się w Canterlocie. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła ogień jej oczy zabłysły i się uśmiechnęła. :– White, odejdź od ognia! – tak zareagowała jej mama Love Cake. White uwielbiała bawić się na polu . Przedszkole Whi bardzo bała się iść do przedszkola, bo nikogo nie znała. Od razu poznała przyjaciółki, a pani bardzo ją polubiła. Zawsze, gdy wchodziła do przedszkola wszyscy krzyczeli: "White!" i lecieli się z nią przywitać. Pani bardzo ją lubiła i często wybierała ja do konkursów i przedstawień. :–'' White, może ty weźmiesz udział w konkursie?'' :–'' J-ja? No jasne!'' Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką była Blue Water. Zawsze fajnie się bawiły i były bardzo podobne do siebie. White jeździła na różne biwaki. Uwielbiała Canterlot, więc żal było opuszczać jej go, gdy przeprowadzała się do Ponyville No musiałam się przprowadzić?! . Zerówka White była wystraszona jak nigdy przedtem! Nikogo nie znała więc bardzo się bała. Zaraz, gdy przyszła zjadła śniadanie i przez przypadek rozsypała kredki. Potem poznała różne kucyki i okazało się, że jest bardzo fajnie. Chodziła na różne konkursy i je wygrywała. Nauka przychodziła jej z łatwością. Poznała wiele kucyków, w tym Sweet Shops, Thine Fog i Cotton Candy – jej sąsiadki. Od tego czasu są swoimi NPNZ (najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze). Lecz jakimś cudem poznała swoje Alter-ego - Sashę. Z początku bardzo się jej bała, bo wyglądała przestrasznie, a zwłaszcza jej czerwone "skarpetki" źle się jej kojarzyły. Whi postanowiła wybrać się do biblioteki TS. Juz z początku jej uwagę przykuła książka "Magiczne sztuczki i nie tylko". Postanowiła ją wyporzyczyć. Gdy wróciła do domu zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i otworzyła książkę. – Zobaczmy co tu jest... – powiedziała. Zauważyła zaklęcie "Stań się swoim Alter- Ego", które widocznie się jej spodobało. Postanowiła wypróbować zaklęcie. Pierwsza jej myśl oprócz "What?!" była '' "Jak ja wyglądam?!". Miała czarną grzywę z czerwonym "środkiem", fioletowe oczy, a jej znaczek przedstawiał czerwony płomień ognia. Nazwała swoje Alter-Ego ''"Sasha". Chciała wyjść i pochwalić się przyjaciółkom, lecz gdy tylko wyszła ze swojego pokoju znowu stała się sobą. Nauczyła się zaklęcia na pamięć i często zmienia się w Sashę, zwłaszcza, gdy chce wystraszyć kolegów. Klasa pierwsza Pierwszy dzień był nawet fajny. Bardzo spodobały się jej przedmioty i polubiła nauczycielkę.''-'' Nawet lubię ten przedmiot....- po lekcji polskiego.''- Nie pojmuję....''- po lekcji matmy. ''- Życie jest czadowe!!!!''- po lekcji wuefu. Whi dostawała same piątki. Wszyscy z klasy pytali się jej jak ona to robi. Do jej klasy doszły trzy klacze. Snow Rose, Karolina i Beauty Blue. Bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Snow Rose. Pierwszy dzień był nawet fajny. Bardzo spodobały się jej przedmioty i polubiła nauczycielkę.''- Nawet lubię ten przedmiot....''- po lekcji polskiego.''- Nie pojmuję....''- po lekcji matmy. ''- Życie jest czadowe!!!!''- po lekcji wuefu. Whi dostawała same piątki. Wszyscy z klasy pytali się jej jak ona to robi. Do jej klasy doszły trzy klacze. Snow Rose, Karolina i Beauty Blue. Bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Snow Rose. ''-Szkoda, że mieszkasz w Canterlocie'' ''- powiedziała Whi do Snow. - Wiesz, ja też wolałabym tu mieszkać....''- odparła Snow. ''-To dlaczego tak nie jest''?- zapytała Fire.'' -Wiesz, moi rodzice chcą mieszkac w miejscu, gdzie mieszkają sławne kucyki ''- nieśmiało odpowiedziała Rose. ''- A księżniczka Twi?!''-oburzona zapytała. -Moi rodzice niezbyt cieszą się, że TS jest księżniczką....''-'' Snow odpowiedziała i zamknęła oczy....''-Co?!-''zapytała pogubiona Fire. Snow odbiegła. 'Gdy nadszedł czas wakacji Whi wkońcu miała chwilę wolności..'. Klasa druga Jak zwykle miała same piątki. Waliła swoje teksty i dobrze jej to wychodziło.Dzięki swoim ocenom i byciem "słodką" zakochał się w niej pewien ogier, Death Arrow. Whi z czasem tez się w nim zakochała. Było to pewnego letniego dnia. "Zbiórka sąsiedzka" miała się odbyć na ich ulubionym drzewie. Gdy wszystkie kucyki zebrały się, postanowili, że będą grać w "Prawda czy wyzwanie". Gdy przeszła kolej Fire, zapytała ''-Death, prawda czy wyzwanie?. ''-Prawda. ''- odpowiedział.'' -Wkim się kochasz?''- zapytała Whi.''- W nikim.''- powiedział Arrow wymądrzającym się tonem.''-Jesteś tego 100 % pewny?''-upewniła się WF. ''-No dobra, może troche w tobie.... Ale tylko ociupinkę!. Jakie było zdziwienie Whi gdy to usłyszała. Omało nie zleciała z drzewa! ''-Ok, dobra. Grajcie bezemnie, bo.... Yyy...Mama mnie woła! Pa!- Whi pobiegła do domu, usiadła i zaczęła sie zastanawiać, czemu ona? Rok szkolny dobiegł końca i zaczęły się wakacje. Klasa trzecia Gdy zaczął się rok szkolny, Whi ze smutkiem wróciła do szkoły. Wiedziała, że teraz czeka ją jeszcze więcej nauki niz zwykle.''- Znowu zaczyna się szkoła....''- powiedziała Whi. ''-Znowu będziesz miała same piątki...XD ''-zażartowała CC. Niestety żart się spełnił i wszyscy dopytywali sie jej jak to robi. Nie miała ani chwili bez pytania typu: ''-Jak to robisz?, Pomożesz mi w lekcjach?, Odrobisz za mnie zadanie?.'' Kiedyś Whi celowo napisała źle dyktando, by dostac złą ocenę. Brzmiało ono tak: Mam kota, ktury lóbi jesić myszy, Często pżyhodzi do mnie i śada mi na kolanah, Lubiem, gdy muj kot ma miękie fóterko, On zjada karme dla kotuw takih jak on. Reakcja nauczycielki na to była taka ''- White Fire, co to ma być?!'' ''-Ale proszę pani, to tylko raz....:( ''- odpowiedziała. ''-Whi, jak ty to robisz, że masz same piątki?''- zapytała TF.''- Wiesz, ja poprostu zamiast podjadać nocą, uczę się.''- odpowiedziała Whi.''-Czy ja podjadam nocą?!''- zapytała oburzona TF. Klasa czwarta Wszystko jest dobrze. Teraz dosłownie jest najlepsza z klasy. Słowa, które mają do powiedzenia o niej to :Niezła, dobra, WoW, to prawdziwa nauka. Ich wychowawcą zastępczym jest nauczyciel, który mówi "Lubiem" , "idem", "bibloteka", "nareście". Kiedys na lekcji Whi wybuchnęła śmiechem, bo jej nauczyciel powiedział ''-Jak ja mówiem, że macie iść do bibloteki, to wy idziecie i to robicie, a nie, że ja na was patrzem, a wy nic!!! Niestety, był czas, kiedy cała klasa przestała lubieć ją, Snow Rose, Amelie i Selena. Był to pewien szkolny rajd. White ze śmiechem wsiadała do autobusu. - To będzie najlepszy rajd na świecie!!!'' Potem Whi zmieniła zdanie. Zaczęło sie od tego, że Big Money i Death Star nieśli plecaki dziewczyną. Lecz Red Heart, nie prosiła ich tylko rzucała plecak i mówiła ''- Weźcie to!!'' Snow Rose podeszła do Big'a i powiedziała, że Red go wykorzystuje. Oburzony Big poskarżył się Heart, a ta zarzuciła Snow, że ona chce jej odebrać chłopaka. Song przekonała do siebie całą klasę. Snow i Amelie zostały same. Whi i Sel starały się omijać sprawę bokiem, lecz Snow to NPNZ Whi, więc wyszło też na nią. Cała klasa przestała ją lubieć. Nawet Arrow. Następnego dnia było jeszcze gorzej. Whi nie miała spokoju i ciągle ją ktos śledził. Gdy do akcji wkroczył ich nowy wychowawca, odrazu kazał podać sobie rękę i wszystko wróciło do normy. White po całej tej sprawie postanowiła wybrać się na jesienny spacer. Na tym spacerze poznała Yurinę. Relacje Rodzina Podstawowe relacje z rodziną. Death Arrow To jej były chłopak. Nadal coś do niego czuje, lecz odwrotnie tak nie jest. Nie znosi jego przezwisk typu: Rumun, Ogier, Rusek. Między nimi jest kłótnia i kłamstwa. SS,TF I CC To jej sąsiadki i najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze. Razem przeżywają różne przygody. Chodzą razem do klasy. Mysteorius Miusician To jej starsza przyjaciółka. Często się spotykają.Poznały się na jednym z konkursów wokalnych, organizowanych przez szkołę w Canterlocie. White razem ze swoim kuzynem i jego klasą pojechała do Canterlotu, gdzie odbywał się konkurs wokalny. Kiedy przyjechali, musiała czekać za kulisami razem z kuzynem. Nadeszła jego kolej, ale ona była zmuszona nadal czekać. Zaczęła chodzić i rozmyślać o różnych rzeczach. Nagle wpadła na starszą od siebie klacz. Zaczęła ją przepraszać, ale White wiedziała, że to jej wina i też przeprosiła. White się jej przedstawiła i zaczęły rozmawiać. Klacz miała na imię Mysterious, ale nadeszła jej kolej i musiała iść. Po konkursie dalej rozmawiała ze starszym jednorożcem i okazało się, że są sąsiadkami oraz mają wiele wspólnych zainteresowań. Często się spotykają i pomimo różnicy wieku potrafią się świetnie dogadywać. The Process Of Diffusion Combustion Poznały się na obozie, tego samego dnia, którego zdobyła znaczek. Był piękny poranek. White zapisała się na biwak, który miał się tego dnia odbyć. Była już na miejscu, ale było dość zimno i nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy rozpalą ognisko. Zobaczyła Dorosłą klacz, która przedstawiła się im jako Combustion Process i powiedziała, że to ona organizuje biwak. Klacz przywitała wszystkich i poszli do lasu. Zbliżała się noc. Wszystko już było gotowe, ale dorosła klacz nie mogła rozpalić ogniska, ponieważ dużo ostatnio padało i całe drewno było mokre. Wtedy podeszła White i jakoś jej się udało, za pierwszym razem. Combustion była zdziwiona, tak jak reszta kucyków, klacz podeszła bliżej ognia, żeby się przyjrzeć. Po chwili, zauważyła, że pali się jej kurtka. White też to zauważyła i na szczęście zgasiła ogień. Wtedy okazało się, że potrafi kontrolować ogień i zdobyła swój znaczek. Combustion to zauważyła, więc podeszła i powiedziała jej, że też chce mieć taki znaczek. White zaczęła z nią rozmawiać i się bardzo polubiły. Od tamtej pory często się spotykają. Bardzo się lubią i mają podobne zainteresowania, mimo różnicy wieku Yurina White Fire i Yurina poznały się pewnego jesiennego dnia, a mianowicie w sobotę. W tym czasie biały jednorożec zbierał liście za pomocą magii do czasu zanim zobaczyła białą pegazice ćwiczącą parkaur. Yur wtedy wywaliła się na skrzydło, wydawało się być to groźnym wypadkiem, jednak ona wstała pomachała kilka razy skrzydłem, chociaż trochę ją bolało, ona się tym nie przejęła. White postanowiła do niej podejść i się spytać czy na pewno nic nie jest. Wtedy zaczęła się rozmowa pomiędzy nią, a starszą pegazicą, chociaż ta z początku była do niej lekko negatywnie nastawiona i trochę tą sytuacją zawstydzona. Obecnie starają się często spotykać i łączą je relację koleżeńskie, pomimo, że Yurina jest starsza od White o trzy lata. Folwer To jej starsza przyjaciółka poznały się na łące w Ponyville. Był piękny słoneczny dzień. White postanowiła wybrać się na łąkę w Ponyville. Wtedy zobaczyła klacz, która wyglądała jak kwiat. Whi postanowiła do niej podejść i się przedstawić. Klacz miała na imię Flower. Fire bardzo ją polubiła i zaczęły ze sobą gadać. Od tamtego czasu często się spotykają na ich ulubionej łące w Ponyville. Marzenia Obrazy Jej głównym marzeniem jest, żeby jej obraz znalazł się w galerii. Umiejętności Magia White zna przeróżne zaklęcia. Potrafi używać sensownie magii (w przeciwieństwie do jej koleżanek z klasy). Teleportacja White potrafi sie teleportować. Najdłużej na 50 metrów. Zajęła czwarte miejsce w zawodach teleportacyjnych. Kiedyś chce być tak dobra jak Podstawowe zaklęcia Jeszcze się ich uczy, ale dobrze jej idzie. Startuje w konkursach, lecz rzadko je wygrywa. Kiedyś chce być mistrzem podatawowych zaklęć. Zaawansowane zaklęcia Jeszcze się ich uczy. Nie jest mistrzem, ale jest dobra. Kiedyś chciała być uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii, lecz nie dostała sie na studia. Rysowanie Narazie uczy się rysować. Nie wychodzi jej to jakoś pięknie, ale też nie brzydko. Ma swoje konto na portalu społecznościowym, na którym wkleja swoje obrazki. Śpiewanie White pięknie śpiewa. Uczy ją Red Heart. Zajęła pierwsze miejcsce w międzyszkolnym konkursie piosenki. Nadal się uczy, ponieważ wysokie tony wychodzą jej fałszem. Co myśli o... ...Mane6 Rainbow Dash Super klacz! Szybka, lojalna i "TENCZOWA" Musiałam... Oglądaj do końca!!! White (pomimo swojego wieku) zapisała się do klubu "Fani Rainbow Dash" założonego przez Znaczkową Ligę Czy tam Ligę znaczkową, jak kto woli... Rarity Zbyt przewrażliwiona klacz. Mogła by czasami się ubrudzić. Bo nie można wiecznie być czystym No właśnie... .... Princess Twilight Sparkle Kiedyś Fire chodziła do jej biblioteki czytać książki, ale po tym jak stała się księżniczką żadko tam bywa To nie tak łatwo dostać się do biblioteki, gdy jest tam księżniczka.. . Sądzi, że jest dobrą księżniczką. Applejack Szczera klacz, która nigdy nie zostawi kucyka w potrzebie. White próbuje wzorować się na AJ. Pinkie Pie Zachowuje się jak zwierze i jest bardzo dziwna, aż za dziwna. Cieszy ją tylko to , że co roku pamięta o jej urodzinach. Fluttershy Echm... Kucyk, który nie potrafi wyjść na scenę? Yyy.... Wite sązi, że jest zbyt nieśmiała. Gdyby tak była trochę bardziej odważna, to może by ją bardziej lubiła. ....Księżniczkach Princess Celestia White nie przepada za Celestią. Wydaje sie jej nudna i zbyt wywyszszająca się. Sądzi, że to Luna powinna być panią Equestrii. Kiedyś wraz ze swoją bandą sąsiadów wzięli plakat z Celestią i dorysowali jej wąsy, okulary, pobazgrali koronę i na grzywie napisali "XD" Princess Luna White uwielbia Lunę. Myśli, że tylko Luna powinna być panią Equestrii. Kocha Lunę i jej noc. White marzy, żeby Luna odwiedziła ją w śnie. Princess Mi Amora Cadenza Nigdy jej nie widziała, ale myśli, że jest fajna. Bardzo chce odwiedzić Kryształowe Imperium (czy Królestwo, jak kto woil...). Udało się jej kiedyś ją zobaczyć, a natomiast gdy odwiedzała Twilight. Princess Twilight Sparkle Kiedyś Fire chodziła do jej biblioteki czytać książki, ale po tym jak stała się księżniczką żadko tam bywa. Sądzi, że jest dobrą księżniczką. Co lubi i czego nie Lubi: SS,TF I CC Czekoladę Ogniste Kolory Ogień Morski Rysować Pizzę i frytki YeY! Fast foody! Mysterious^^ Nie lubi: Ciemnozielonego Szczurów Niemiłych kucyków Okrutnych hejterów Na przykład [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tk3xVSUpJ8 tu :(] Relacje Death Arrow To jej były chłopak. Nadal coś do niego czuje, lecz odwrotnie tak nie jest. Nie znosi jego przezwisk typu: Rumun, Ogier, Rusek. Między nimi jest kłótnia i kłamstwa. SS,TF I CC To jej sąsiadki i najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze. Razem przeżywają różne przygody. Chodzą razem do klasy. Mysteorius Miusician To jej starsza przyjaciółka. Często się spotykają.Poznały się na jednym z konkursów wokalnych, organizowanych przez szkołę w Canterlocie. White razem ze swoim kuzynem i jego klasą pojechała do Canterlotu, gdzie odbywał się konkurs wokalny. Kiedy przyjechali, musiała czekać za kulisami razem z kuzynem. Nadeszła jego kolej, ale ona była zmuszona nadal czekać. Zaczęła chodzić i rozmyślać o różnych rzeczach. Nagle wpadła na starszą od siebie klacz. Zaczęła ją przepraszać, ale White wiedziała, że to jej wina i też przeprosiła. White się jej przedstawiła i zaczęły rozmawiać. Klacz miała na imię Mysterious, ale nadeszła jej kolej i musiała iść. Po konkursie dalej rozmawiała ze starszym jednorożcem i okazało się, że są sąsiadkami oraz mają wiele wspólnych zainteresowań. Często się spotykają i pomimo różnicy wieku potrafią się świetnie dogadywać. The Process Of Diffusion Combustion Poznały się na obozie, tego samego dnia, którego zdobyła znaczek. Był piękny poranek. White zapisała się na biwak, który miał się tego dnia odbyć. Była już na miejscu, ale było dość zimno i nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy rozpalą ognisko. Zobaczyła Dorosłą klacz, która przedstawiła się im jako Combustion Process i powiedziała, że to ona organizuje biwak. Klacz przywitała wszystkich i poszli do lasu. Zbliżała się noc. Wszystko już było gotowe, ale dorosła klacz nie mogła rozpalić ogniska, ponieważ dużo ostatnio padało i całe drewno było mokre. Wtedy podeszła White i jakoś jej się udało, za pierwszym razem. Combustion była zdziwiona, tak jak reszta kucyków, klacz podeszła bliżej ognia, żeby się przyjrzeć. Po chwili, zauważyła, że pali się jej kurtka. White też to zauważyła i na szczęście zgasiła ogień. Wtedy okazało się, że potrafi kontrolować ogień i zdobyła swój znaczek. Combustion to zauważyła, więc podeszła i powiedziała jej, że też chce mieć taki znaczek. White zaczęła z nią rozmawiać i się bardzo polubiły. Od tamtej pory często się spotykają. Bardzo się lubią i mają podobne zainteresowania, mimo różnicy wieku. Navy Pink Poznały sie na placu zabaw. To jej młodsza przyjaciółka. White postanowiła wybrać się na plac zabaw, żeby na chwilę odpocząć. Wtedy zobaczyła małą klacz, która widocznie nie potrafiła wejść na chuśtawkę. Wtedy White podeszła do niej i zapytała czy w czymś jej pomóc. Navy odpowiedziała, że nie potrafi wejść na chuśtawkę. Whi pomogła jej wejść i od tego czasu często się tam spotykają. Sasha To jej Alter-ego. Lubią się, choć rzadko się spotykają. Snow Rose To jej daleka NPNZ. Gold Name To jej przyjaciółka.Poznały się dzięki Snow Rose Był słoneczny dzień w Ponyville. White i Snow były umówione do parku. Snow zapowiedziała niespodziankę. Gdy zebrały się w parku Snow przedstawiła White swoją siostrę Gold Name. Od tego czasu często się spotykają i mimo różnicy wieku potrafią się dogadywać. Flower To jej starsza przyjaciółka poznały się na łące w Ponyville. Był piękny słoneczny dzień. White postanowiła wybrać się na łąkę w Ponyville. Wtedy zobaczyła klacz, która wyglądała jak kwiat. Whi postanowiła do niej podejść i się przedstawić. Klacz miała na imię Flower. Fire bardzo ją polubiła i zaczęły ze sobą gadać. Od tamtego czasu często się spotykają na ich ulubionej łące w Ponyville. Ress Był jesienny dzień. White wybrała się do parku. Nagle zauważyła, że ktoś woła o pomoc. Słysząc to podbiegła i zobaczyła, że jakieś źrebiątka płyną rwącą rzeką. Whi wyciągnęła je swoją magią. Mama źrebiątek podziękowała jej i powiedziała żeby Whi wymyśliła życzenie. White po długim zastanowieniu się, powiedziała, że chce talent do tańczenia. Ress poszła za drzewo, po chwili wróciła i powiedziała, żeby White wypróbowała talent w domu. Od tego czasu Ress i Whi często spotykają się. Cytaty ''Na ogień, wracaj tu! '' ''Słodka Celestio! '' ''What?! ''. ''Pogięło cię?! Co na ogień?! '' ''Przestań zachowywać się jak nienormalna, dobrze? Nie!! Nie narysuję Ci nic!!! Nie pytaj.... Czo??? Jag to? Coś Ci się dzieje? Tyy... Masz nadzieję, że przyjdę do Ciebię na noc? Dobrze się czujesz? Echm.... Odczep się, Ok? Co Cię to obchodzi? W-H-A-T?! Taa...To jest...Niemożliwe ;-; Morze jest szerokie i głebokie ;-; Nie!!! Zacina się!!! Lagi!!! A!!! Pacz. No już. No!!! Paczysz? Nie...? Pacz! Odwala Ci ;-; Ty wariujesz Karolina.... John Cię atakuje ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °) Ale wymyśliła.... Bardzo mądre ;-; ''Co? Kto? Ja?! Czy ja coś zrobiłam? Pogieło Cię? Jaki słoń?! Nie, nie lubię makaronu!! Kukurydza? Co to kukurydza?!!!! ''- Gdy jej odwala ''Zmywarka nie działa. Nie działa. Zmywarka. ''- Czo xdd Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze